jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Curly Horse
The Curly Horse is a horse available in Star Stable Online. Description "With its distinctive wooly coat, the Curly is as cuddly as a teddy bear, but beneath its plush exterior is the brave heart of a grizzly. If you’re looking for a clever companion with a friendly disposition and exceptional endurance, the Curly ticks all the boxes! '' ''But where does the Curly’s remarkable coat actually come from? The horse world is divided about the Curly’s origin in the Americas, leading to different breed names and studbooks for horses of similar traits. Some believe that the Curly descends from the Russian Bashkir, while others cite evidence that curly coats have been present in Mustangs in the American Midwest since at least 200 years. During the Curly’s early years of recognition, other breeds were mingled into the studbook as well, such as the gaited Misourri Fox Trotter. Whatever the origins, once you’ve run your fingers through its soft, crimped hair, it is clear the Curly is one of nature’s miracles! But the Curly’s unique coat and kinky mane are not merely appealing to the eye. Their hair is hypoallergenic, allowing even those with horse allergies to ride them without incident. Calm, hard-working, and very intelligent, Curlies make excellent horses for new riders and serious competitors alike. They are all-rounders with exceptional stamina, perfect for riders that enjoy a variety of disciplines, both English and Western, but they particularly excel at trail riding. While in the rest of the world, only a small portion of Curlies are gaited, on Jorvik, all Curlies are born with this exceptional trait! Called the “Curly Shuffle,” this signature gait is perfect for loping along Jorvik’s many trails. Whether you’re looking for a gaited companion for hacking about or a hard-working competition horse that won’t upset allergies, the cozy Curly is sure to bring joy to your stable". - Star Stable Online'' '' The Curly Shuffle While most breeds in SSO only have five gaits, the Curly horse has six. This special gait is called the "Curly Shuffle". To make your horse do the Curly Shuffle, the horse must be walking. The player then must hold down the Shift key and then simultaneously hit either the up arrow or the 'w' key. The Curly will then begin to perform the special gait. During the Curly Shuffle, the horse cannot move to a faster gait or jump. To stop shuffling, simply slow your horse down like you would with any other. Colors, Pricing, and Location The Curly Horse is a Generation 3 breed that was teased in a promotional photo for Star Stable on their social media pages on October 3, 2019, and on the October 9, 2019 update page, it was hinted at that the breed would be released October 16, 2019. On October 14, 2019 a teaser video was released on Star Stable's social media, confirming the release date of the 16th. On that update day, three coats were released in-game with another three colors being released November 20, 2019. CurlByP.png|Bay Pinto CurlC.png|Chestnut CurlDpto.png|Dun Pinto CurlG.png|Grey CurlP.png|Palomino CurlSlvrDpl.png|Silver Dapple The the Curly can be purchased for 850 Star Coins each and can all be found in Firgrove. * Bay Pinto * Black - (unavailable) * Chestnut * Dun Pinto * Grey * Palomino * Silver Dapple Trivia * The Curly Horse is the second breed in-game to feature a sixth (special) gait. The other being the Icelandic Horse. * The Curly Horse is one of two known breeds able to grow a curly coat, the other being the Bashkir Horse. *Despite the breed being known in some registries as the Bashkir Curly, the breed has no evidence of any genetic relation to the Bashkir Horse. **Even with evidence supporting the contrary, some breeders and registries refer to the breed as such because they believe the breed to have descended from the Bashkir Horse back during the last Ice Age where they may have crossed the land bridge between modern day Russia and Alaska. Category:Horse Breeds Category:Star Stable Online